


Magical Ropes Are Easier To Tie

by IronStrange3000



Series: IronStrange Polyships [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM Scene, Ball Gags, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Dom Pepper Potts, Dom Stephen Strange, Dr Pepperony - Freeform, IronStrange, Love, Magical Bondage, Mirror Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Pepperony - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Riding Crops, Sub Tony Stark, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronStrange3000/pseuds/IronStrange3000
Summary: Pepper and Stephen enjoy having Tony as their submissive in bed...First in my new series, "IronStrange Polyships"!
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: IronStrange Polyships [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064255
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Magical Ropes Are Easier To Tie

**Author's Note:**

> Why, no, this isn't me getting distracted while trying to outline the rest of When You Least Expect it...*sweats nervously* 
> 
> This is the first in a series of unconnected one-shots of Tony and Stephen shipped with a third partner.

“Well…cheers!” Pepper held up her wine glass. Stephen smiled as he slowly and shakily held out his, meeting hers with a clink. They both sipped their wine. “Ooh, this is a new one! I like the after taste!” she commented before taking another sip, smiling at the flavor. “Where’d this one come from?”

He smiled into his own glass. “Oh, I don’t know. I think you’ll have to ask the one who bought it…”

She mirrored his grin as they both turned towards the bed, their grins only widening at person bound spread-eagle on it.

Tony could feel himself drool from behind the large ball in his mouth as he eyed his wife and boyfriend, arousal pooling in his stomach at the slight creaking of Pepper’s short leather dress, and Stephen’s leather pants.

The two stood on either side of the bed, Pepper admiring the orange magical ropes that held Tony’s limbs to the posts. “Aww, I don’t think he can tell me much about the wine right now.” She taunted, picking up a riding crop from where it rested on the bedside table. Tortuously slow, she brushed it against Tony’s face, slowly trailing down his body, the light touch making him shiver. She lifted the crop just before it reached his cock that was currently restrained by a ring.

“I think I prefer him unable to talk more often than not.” Stephen laughed, sitting on the edge of the bed and stroking a shaking hand across the submissive’s chest before leaning down and slowly sucking on his right nipple. Tony yelped behind the ball gag, only to receive a light smack from the crop.

“Ah, ah, ah. That gag is there for a reason.” Pepper sternly told him. “You keep absolutely silent while he gets your warmed up. Understood?”

He nodded vigorously, biting down on the gag at Stephen kissed a trail across his scarred chest to suck at his left nipple, Pepper reaching over to tease the one he’d just let go of with the crop.

Tony’s back arched and he breathed heavily to force back a moan as his lovers stroked his entire body slowly, being sure to take their sweet time with the more sensitive parts of him. Pepper then stood up and grabbed her glass, sipping down the rest of the wine in it. She caught Tony staring at her and smiled wickedly.

“Oh, did you want some?” He nodded once again. “Well, if you’re good, we’ll give you some later.”

“That’s only if you’re good.” Stephen added. “Good boys get wine!”

“How about we flip him over and get started, so he can show us what a ‘good boy’ he can be?” she suggested, a devilish smile crossing her face. Stephen echoed her smile before waving his hands, the orange magic ropes flipping Tony over onto his stomach and re-tying him to the posts, revealing the large green plug that was still fully seated in his hole.

Pepper trailed the riding crop down his spine, eliciting another shudder from Tony. As she dragged it over his perfectly round behind, he shifted, raising his hips as much as he could, shaking his butt slightly, moaning as the plug shifted a little.

“Aww, would you look at how he’s begging for it?” Stephen teased. Tony grunted into his gag.

Pepper giggled. “Such a good boy, knows how much I just love to…” She suddenly brought the crop down hard against the submissive’s left cheek, causing a muffled cry to tear from his throat. “…do that!” After teasing the spot she’d just smacked, she then brought the crop down on his right cheek before looking up at the other man. “Tell me, love. How many you think I should give him.

With his cock now visibly pushing against his tight leather pants, Stephen hummed, exaggerating his thinking by stroking his goatee. He took his time, locking eyes with the man on the bed who’d turned his head to look at him in anticipation. “Give ‘em twenty. Not including those first two of course!” He waved his hand, magically removing the gag from Tony’s jaw. “But I wanna hear him count them out!”

Pepper tapped Tony’s cheek with the crop, prompting him to turn his head back towards her. Once he did, she gripped hold of his chin. “Hear that, pet? You get twenty more, and you’re going to count and thank us both after each one! Any screw ups, we start again. How does that sound?”

“…green.” His voice came out in a raspy whisper. Going by that and his half-lidded eyes, Pepper could tell he was already sinking into Subspace.

She grinned. “Good boy.” And brought the crop down again.

He gasped. “One…thank you, ma’am. Thank you, sir!”

The other two exchanged happy smirks before she dealt the next blow.

“Two! Thank you, ma’am! Thank you, sir!”

As she continued, the intensity heating up with each stroke, Stephen had worked his fully erect cock out of his pants, undoing the laces in front and beginning to gently pump it, channeling a little magic into his hand to keep it steady.

Tony’s ass was an angry red with heart-shape imprints decorating it. Pepper was distributing each blow as evenly as possible- one on his right cheek, one on his left, one on each of his sit spots, and back around again. If she could be counted on for anything, it was efficiency and having a working system. It was why Tony had hired her. It was why he chose her as CEO.

He gasped again. “Fifteen! Thank you…thank you ma’am, thank you…sir!”

…and it was one of the many reasons he’d married her.

The last hit landed, right under his left cheek.

“…Twenty…” His voice shook and his head felt cloudy. “Thank you, ma’am…thank you, sir…” A watery smile made its way across his face.

Tossing the crop aside, Pepper bent down and kissed his forehead. “You took that so well. You didn’t miss a number or a thank you…good boy, Anthony!”

The bed dipped as Stephen sat on the other side of it, running his hand gently over the slightly bruised ass. He knew Tony was going to feel it the next day, but it looked so pretty on him.

After taking a few minutes, Stephen leaned near Tony’s ear. “Are you ready to continue, pet?”

The submissive nodded once. “Yes sir…”

The sorcerer’s cock twitched. “Good.” He stood up, waving his hands and the magical ropes rearranged themselves again, this time putting Tony on his knees in the middle of the bed, his arms folded in the small of his back. Sitting back on his heels, he winced at the contact with his sore behind.

“Ah, ah, ah!” Pepper chided. “Up! We didn’t tell you to sit back!” Tony immediately lifted himself up straight as she climbed onto the bed, hiking up her short dress to reveal her bare lower half. As soon as she was in position, she placed her hand behind Tony’s head and encouraged him to fall forwards, his face in her crotch. Stephen shed his pants, and then conjured up ropes binding Tony’s ankles to each of the bed posts behind him, spreading his legs and lifting his hips slightly. 

The submissive immediate got to work with his mouth, licking and sucking at Pepper’s clit, only able to pick his face up for a second to breathe before the strain on his neck forced him to put his face back down and continue.

Pepper had her head thrown back, moaning in pleasure, her fingers tangling in her husband’s hair. Through her slightly open eyes, she noticed Stephen on the bed, lubing up his cock before slowly pulling out the plug. Both Doms had forgotten how large the plug truly was while it was hidden inside their lover.

Feeling his hole now empty, Tony moaned into Pepper’s crotch, his hole clenching around air. He wasn’t empty for long, as Stephen’s lubed finger pushed its way inside, slicking up the loosened muscles. He got into the needed position, removed his finger, and instead slowly slid his cock inside Tony, earning an even louder moan.

It went in easily, seeing as how Tony had been wearing that plug nearly the entire day. Stephen began to move.

“Don’t you dare stop licking her while I have my fun with you, pet! Not until she cums!”

Tony lifted his head enough to say, “Yes, sir!” Before dropping back down, his tongue’s rhythm matching Stephen’s.

Pepper’s moans began a loud crescendo and he legs trembled. Seeing this, Stephen sped up his own thrusts and watching as his girlfriend came undone in his boyfriend’s mouth. The sight and sounds of it got Stephen closer and closer to the edge, as riled up as he already was, and it wasn’t terribly long until he filled Tony’s hole with his seed.

He stayed inside him, catching his breath, before pulling out and replacing the plug, keeping the sub’s hole filled. “Good boy.” He praised. “How are you doing?”

Tony lifted his head again, just enough to gasp, “…green, sir…”

“I think someone’s earned a release of their own….what do you think, Pep?”

She nodded, getting herself off the bed. “Oh yes! Get him on his back again!” Waving his hands, Tony was again flipped over and retied in a spread eagle, but this time his feet were at the head of the bed. Pepper, meanwhile, had pulled off her dress, unwrapped and slipped a female condom into her vagina before she moved to straddle her husband’s waist, wrapping her hands around the massive erection, fingering the cock ring still in place.

Tony nodded, blinking in surprise when Stephen straddled his chest, using his own knees to keep pressure off the scarred muscles. Without having to instruct him on, Stephen easily slid his now flaccid cock into the other man’s mouth. He then conjured up a large mirror to appear on the ceiling and pointed towards it. “Keep your eyes up there, pet. We know how much you love to see yourself like this; tied up and being used by both of us!” He stroked his cheek, smiling at Tony’s droopy eyes. “You don’t have to put in any effort, just lay here and keep me warm and let Pepper do her thing.”

Before he could make any hum of confirmation, Pepper slid his cock inside her, riding him. She started gently, but her own arousal took over and she went roughly.

The sub watched the reflection of her riding him in the large mirror overhead. His eyes flicked from her moving up and down to Stephen sitting calmly, filling up his mouth with a half-hard dick. His head was so cloudy, and his body felt like it weighed nothing; like if his wife and boyfriend and the ropes weren’t holding him down, he’d float away.

Pepper began to increase her speed, her muscles clenching as she neared her second orgasm. She stopped and pulled off just long enough to slide the ring off of Tony, and then dropped back down and resumed her movements, quickly building herself back up.

Stephen’s cock had hardened once again, thanks in part to the moans from Tony vibrating around it. and he began to thrust before he realized he was doing so. Tony began to move to his head in rhythm, but the other man placed his hand on his forehead, pinning it down. “No, no…like I said, you just lay there.” And he began to increase the speed.

Tony was now moaning incessantly, with increasing volume and urgency. Pepper’s eyes flickered to his hands every now and then, watching for his hand movement that signaled he needed to stop, but he never signaled.

Stephen started to feel himself getting close again, smiling at the way Tony’s eyes were rolling back as his own release built up. “Cum for us, pet…” he crooned.

That was all Tony needed and he exploded with a loud grunt a second later, Pepper clenching hard around him as she came as well. In another minute, Stephen finished again with a shout, Tony obediently swallowing the few drops that came out.

The sorcerer pulled out of the inventor’s mouth and sat on the side of the bed as all three of them caught their breath. After a few minutes, Pepper eased herself off of Tony, and Stephen vanished the ropes, flipping him over again so now he was on his stomach with his head at the head of bed.

“I swear, you’d think I was a damn pancake or something….” Tony mumbled into the pillows, causing both his lovers to laugh.

Pepper reached into the nightstand drawer and pulled out a tube of cream, squirting some onto her hand and gently rubbing it over Tony’s abused rear.

“You alright, love?” Stephen asked as he opened a portal to the kitchen, grabbed three glasses and filled them with ice water, placing them one by one on the bedside table.

Tony turned his head towards him, sighing happily as Pepper finished with his rear and then began to massage and move his arms, getting blood flow back into them. “I feel amazing…”

“You sure you’re okay with just the one orgasm?”

“I’m fine. It’s good enough for an old man like me.”

Pepper stopped her massage. “Hey. If you’re old, what does that make me?”

He grinned. “Timeless.” That got her to laugh.

“Good boy.”

After the massages in his arms and legs, and Pepper slowly sliding out the butt plug, the three of them laid in the bed with their water glasses, Tony sandwiched in the middle.

“So, about that wine I was promised…” Tony began.

“…drink your water first.” Pepper instructed, sipping her own. Tony grumbled, but complied. Once he’d downed the water, Stephen summoned the bottle and used magic to pour a glass for Tony, who sipped it and smacked his lips approvingly.

“Can I pick ‘em, or can I pick ‘em?” His wife laughed and his boyfriend rolled his eyes

“Id say we ought to shower, but I’m comfortable.” Stephen commented placing his now empty glass on the side table.

Sipping the last drop of wine, Tony sarcastically commented “Oh, the horror. We have to shower when we wake up!” He reached over to place his glass on the table as well.

“Watch it, or I’ll make you sleep with the gag on!”

Pepper finished her glass and then settled in, wrapping her arms around Tony. “Boys, both of you shut up.”

The two men looked at each other before chorusing, “Yes, ma’am!” and laughing. They settled in as well, Tony laying his head on Stephen’s chest.

Without even being told, FRIDAY shut the lights off for them. Warm, sated, and surrounded by the loves of his life, Tony muttered a sleepy, “Happy anniversary….” Receiving echoes of the words as they all drifted off.

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what you think! I have the vague idea for the next IronStrange+third story, but I'm not telling who ;)


End file.
